


Her Skydust Eyes

by itsxanderkaidyn



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Emotions, F/F, Fluff, Poetry, Self-Insert, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsxanderkaidyn/pseuds/itsxanderkaidyn
Summary: Just a place to put all of my Jane-related poetry.
Relationships: Jane Lynch/Original Non-Binary Character
Kudos: 2





	1. The Waves of Love

**Author's Note:**

> See if you can find the hidden message inside. ;)

_Jump into my soul_

_And let yourself be loved_

_Never will you be lost or_

_Ending up alone._

_My heart belongs to you_

_Always and forever._

_Ride the waves of love_

_I promise you no regrets_

_Escape into paradise with me_

_Love me through the years_

_Yet when I look at you_

_No words come to mind_

_Call to me with your love for_

_Home is where we will be._


	2. If Fate Was Kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might want to read this ome with tissues.

_I cannot live without you_

_Nor do I want to try._

_Can you feel me waiting_

_For our souls to meet?_

_So many things I need to tell you,_

_And many things I wish you knew._

_How I wish I had the courage_

_To get them off my chest._

_If I could be where you are,_

_And fate was kind to me,_

_Maybe you would see me_

_For who I am inside._


	3. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's the only valentine I want or need.

_When I think of her_

_The world fades away._

_I can feel her skydust eyes_

_Staring deep inside my soul._

_I want to tell her everything_

_Hidden inside my heart_

_But all I can do is stare in awe;_

_My breath caught in my throat._

_She smiled, I melted_

_I am putty in her hands._

_It only took a wink_

_A second of our time_

_And it was then I knew_

_Our souls were meant to be._

_Promise me forever, I murmur_

_And I will not want for anyone else._

_For she is the one that matters,_

_The treasure I had thought lost._


End file.
